We belong together
by xXxKayla SternxXx
Summary: Michael hatte alles perfekt für den Ausbruch geplant, doch es gab eine Sache die er nicht einplanen konnte: Dr. Sara Tencredi...
1. Kapitel 1

Wütend, vor allem auf sich selbst, starrte Michael nach oben und fuhr mit den Augen das Muster des Bettgerüstes nach. Er wollte sich beruhigen bevor er nun entgültig die Beherrschung verlor. Sucre hatte vorhin schon ein klein wenig von seiner angestauten Wut abbekommen, obwohl dieser selbst genug Probleme hatte.

Er beschloss sich später bei ihm zu entschuldigen, aber nicht jetzt. Jetzt musste er alles erst einmal selber verarbeiten und damit klarkommen.

Sie waren so nah dran gewesen und alles war an diesem dämlichen Metallrohr gescheitert das wohl irgendjemand ausgetauscht haben musste. Innerlich verfluchte Michael denjenigen, wer immer es auch gewesen sein mag.

Jetzt musste er einen anderen Weg nach draußen finden, denn natürlich war aufgeben das letzte an das er dachte. Alles was für ihn zählte war seinen Bruder hier heil rauszubringen und ihm den Tod zu ersparen. Schließlich hatte er nicht umsonst wochelang dafür gerackert und sich das Hirn zermatert, nur um jetzt aufzugeben. Sein Kampfeswille und sein Helfersyndrom hätten das keinesfalls zugelassen. Er würde Linc hier rausbekommen, koste es was es wolle.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Zellentüre und einer der Wärter (Michael hatte vergessen wie er hieß, aber es war ihm auch ziemlich egal) trat ins Innere. Was wollte der denn hier? Was hatte er nun schon wieder ausgefressen?

Hatte Tweener vielleicht wieder alles verraten und nun wollten sie ihm an den Kragen? Vorsichtshalber warf er einen Blick auf seine Uhr und musste mit Erleichterung feststellen das es Zeit für seine Insulinspritze bei Sara war. Sie hätten nicht noch mehr Schwierigkeiten gebrauchen können als sie ohnehin schon hatten.

„Auf Scofield, es wird Zeit für deine Spritze", meinte der Wächter scharf und schlug mit seinem Schlagstock gegen die Zellengitter. Dieses laute Geräusch hätte selbst Tote wiedererweckt und veranlasste den Angesprochnen dazu sich verärgert aufzurappeln und ihm zu folgen. Viel liebe wäre er noch auf dem Bett liegengeblieben und hätte über ihr neu aufgetauchtes Problem nachgedacht. Stattdessen musste er diese kostbare Zeit mit einer Sache verschwenden die ihm jetzt eh nichts mehr nutzte.

Obwohl die Ambulanz immer noch das Tor in die Freiheit war, brauchte er sie nicht mehr regelmäßig besuchen, da dort bereits alle Fluchvorkehrungen getroffen waren. Das einzigste Problem war wie er nachts dorthinein gelangen sollte ohne vorher mit viel Lärm die Türe aufzubrechen. Und eben darüber wollte er sich in seiner Zelle Gedanken machen. Aber nein, man ließ ihm ja nicht seine Ruhe.

Nach außen hin völlig gelassen, da er seine Maske aufrecht erhalten wollte, schlenderte er mit dem Wärter Richtung Ambulanz und machte sich dabei allerlei Gedanken. Wie ging es seinem Bruder jetzt wohl? Hatte er die Hoffnung bereits aufgegeben endlich ein Leben in Freiheit zu führen? Und was war mit den anderen? Hatten sie noch genug Willenskraft nach so einem herben Rückschlag weiter zu machen? Er beschloss bei Gelegenheit mit ihnen zu Reden und wenn es nötig war neuen Mut zu machen.

Wenn das hier alles umsonst war und sein Bruder dabei ums Leben kam, könnte er sich das niemals verzeihen. Er war die einzigste richtige Familie die er noch hatte. Zum Schluss wollte er nicht alleine dastehen und in diesem Gefängnis verrotten. Also musste er jetzt handeln.

In der Ambulanz roch es wie üblich nach Blut, stechendem Infektionsmitteln und Erbrochenem. Michael musste einen Würgereiz unterdrücken und fragte sich insgeheim wie es Sara nur fertig brachte an so einem Ort zu arbeiten und dabei nicht verrückt zu werden. Der Geruch hätte ihn spätestens nach einer Woche hier um den Verstand gebracht.

„Warten Sie bitte draußen, ich komme gleich und kümmere mich um ihn", Sarahs wohlklingende Stimme riss ihn aus seinen sinnlosen Überlegungen und ließen ihn aufschauen. Für einen Moment schien es so als würde sie ihn eindringlich mustern, doch dann wandte sie ihren Blick ab und er wurde vom Wärter ins Krankenzimmer geschoben.

„Du wartest hier Scofield und mach bloß keinen Ärger sonst kannst du was erleben. Wir haben alle ein Auge auf dich geworfen", meinte dieser streng und schloss dann die Türe hinter sich.

Nun war er alleine in dem kleinen Raum und prägte sich hier alles genau ein. Ob es wohl das allerletzte mal war das er diesen Ort zu Gesicht bekam, bevor er von hier aus floh?

Sara, wie sehr würde er sie doch vermissen. Erst hatte er es sich nicht eingestehen wollen, es für eine nutzlose Schwäche gehalten, aber sie war ihm im Laufe der Zeit sehr wichtig geworden. Um Gottes Willen nein, er liebte sie nicht auch wenn das jeder dachte, obwohl er zugeben musste das sie sehr attraktiv war, aber für Liebe reichte es einfach nicht.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und ließ Michael abermals zu Sara aufschauen. Sie durchquerte den Raum mit schnellen Schritten und richtete alles wortlos hin. Anscheinend wollte sie heute so wenig Zeit wie möglich mit ihm verbringen.

„Ist irgendwas Sara?", fragte er überrascht, musste aber gleich im nächsten Augenblick eine Abfuhr kassieren.

„Nein. Und wenn etwas wäre ginge Sie das auch nichts an Michael. Und jetzt halten Sie bitte still", meinte sie knapp und piekste ihn mit diesem scheußlichen Gerät in den Zeigefinger. Er zuckte kurz zusammen, was Sara verwundert dreinblicken ließ.

„Nanu, sie sind doch sonst nicht so schreckhaft. Was ist los?", erkundigte sich die junge Frau und zog nun die Spritze auf. Michael faszinierte sie immer mehr, aber das wollte sie ihm natürlich nicht zeigen, er war schließlich ein Häftling.

„Nichts...", murmelte dieser geistesabwesend und starrte mit derselben Konzentration auf den Linoleumfußboden als zuvor in seiner Zelle auf das Bettgerüst. Mit ihr wollte er einfach nicht darüber reden, obgleich sie wahrscheinlich die Einzigste gewesen wäre der er sich anvertraut hätte. Wenn seine „Freunde" mitbekommen hätten wie sehr ihn die Sorge um Lincoln mitnahm hätten sie garantiert keinen Respekt mehr vor ihm gehabt.

"Kommen Sie schon Michael", sagte sie eindringlich als sie sanft die Nadel in seine Haut stach um ihm das Insulin zu spritzen. Michael beobachtete wie die Flüssigkeit langsam aus der Spritze verschwand und in seinen Körper gedrückt wurde. Ihm war jede Ablenkung recht, Hauptsache er musste nicht mit Sara über seine Ängste reden die er doch sonst so gut unter Verschluss halten konnte. Aber bei ihr fühlte er sich als könnte er ihr alles sagen. Und eben genau das durfte nicht passieren!

„Es ist wirklich nichts", seine sonst so selbstsichere Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern und er konnte das deutliche Brennen hinter seinen Augen vernehmen. Scheiße, er war doch sonst nicht so schwach. Was war denn auf einmal los? Wuchs ihm hier etwa alles über den Kopf oder was?

Völlig überraschend wurde er in zwei zierliche Arme gezogen und eine Hand strich ihm behutsam über den Rücken. Er hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit, nicht damit das sie ihn in den Arm nahm und versuchte zu trösten, obwohl sie nicht einmal wusste was denn los war.

Sara war selbst vollkommen überrascht von ihrem Handeln und konnte sich nicht erklären was sie dazu veranlasst hatte das hier zu tun. Waren es sein verzweifelter Ausdruck und der leichte Tränenschimmer in seinen Augen? Oder hatten ihre Sehnsüchte einfach nur die Überhand gewonnen?

„Vertrau mir...", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr, das erste mal das sie ihn duzte. Sollte er es vielleicht doch wagen ihr seine Sorgen zu beichten?

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn...", flüsterte er und drückte sich noch ein Stück fester an den warmen Körper. Er brauchte die Nähe jetzt unbedingt. So lange hatte er sich schon nach körperlicher Nähe gesehnt und sie nie bekommen. Linc war im Todestrakt und die anderen würden sich vermutlich lieber einen Finger abhacken als ihn in eine tröstende Umarmung zu ziehen. Und wie gesagt, er musste stark bleiben und durfte vor ihnen keine Schwäche zeigen.

„Um wen?", fragte Sara mütterlich obwohl sie es sich eigentlich schon denken konnte und streichelte ihm sanft über den Kopf. Das hatte ihre Mutter damals immer bei ihr gemacht wenn sie traurig war, und es hatte sie immer beruhigt.

„Linc", kam es knapp zurück und er konnte die ersten heißen Tränen spüren die seine Wangen hinunterflossen und in ihrem Arztkittel versickerten. Michael wusste nicht wieso oder was der Anlass dafür war das die Dämme nun entgültig gebrochen waren, aber er wusste das Sara darüber stillschweigen bewaren würde. Und das tröstete ihn doch ein wenig.

„Ich wünschte ich könnte dir sagen das er es schafft, aber ich...ich", sie wusste nicht mehr wie sie den Satz vollenden sollte und schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Sie konnte nichts für ihn tun außer ihn in den Arm nehmen und beruhigen. Mehr stand einfach nicht in ihrer Macht.

Sie spürte wie die Tränen stärker wurden und drückte ihn noch ein Stück enger an sich. Er schien wie ein Ertrinkender der nach halt suchte. Wieder einmal sah sie, was doch die Sorge aus einem einst so starken und selbstsicheren Menschen machen konnte.

„Ich will nicht das er stirbt", flüsterte Michael mit tränenerstickter Stimme und zog die Nase hoch, „Er ist unschuldig und das wissen sie alle."

Die junge Frau schütteltet den Kopf. Jetzt war er sogar schon so verzweifelt das er sich an jedem winzigen Strohhalm festhielt der seinen Bruder retten könnte.

Nach einer Weile verebbten die Schluchzer und sie hatte begonnen ihn vorsichtig hin und her zu wiegen. Die Situation kam ihr so unwirklich vor das sie jeden Moment damit rechnete in ihrem Bett aufzuwachen und zu merken das alles nur ein Traum war.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte das ich ihre wertvolle Zeit in Anspruch genommen habe für so eine Lappalie. Ich denke ich werde jetzt gehen", und mit diesen Worten löste er sich aus ihrer Umarmung und setzte wieder seine Maske auf, was Sara mit einem seufzen quittierte. Jetzt hatte sie doch tatsächlich gehofft endlich zu ihm durchgedrungen zu sein.

„Schon ok. Das war keine Lappalie Michael. Es war gut das Sie mit mir darüber gesprochen haben", lächelte sie und drückte seine Hand. Mit der anderen Hand wischte sie ihm die letzte Träne aus dem Augewinkel und umarmet ihn dann noch einmal flüchtig ehe er ging.

„Auf wiedersehen", sagte er als er sich noch einmal umdrehte und ihr ein Lächeln schenkte. Dann war er verschwunden.

Sara wusste das er das nur tat um ihr vorzugaukeln das es ihm gut ging. Es tat ihr weh ihn so am Boden zerstört zu sehen, doch sie konnte nichts mehr tun. Sie konnte ihm seinen Wunsch nicht erfüllen. Dazu war es bereits zu spät.

Sein Bruder würde sterben...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ich finds irgendwie en bissl sinnfrei was ich da geschrieben hab. Oder was meint ihr?

Ich hab noch keine Ahnung ob ich es bei einem One Shot belassen soll oder lieber weiterschreibe. Außerdem weiß ich noch überhaupt nicht in welche Richtung die Geschichte gehen soll. Auch was das Pairing betrifft bin ich mir noch unschlüssig. Deswegen frage ich euch ob ihr nicht irgendwelche Wünsche hättet. Wäre echt super wenn ihr sie in euren Reviews erwähnen könntet.

LG Kayla


	2. Kapitel 2

Ich mache jetzt aus dem One Shot eine ganze Story. Allerdings halte ich mich nicht komplett an die Serie gehalten da es ja sonst langweilig wäre. Also wundert euch nicht wenn ein paar Sachen nicht mit der Serie übereinstimmen.

Die Schwarze Lady: Hey danke für das erste Review. Ich hab mir deinen Vorschlag jetzt zu Herzen genommen und werde die FF über Michael und Sara schreiben.

Hoffentlich werden wir bald noch mehr PB Autoren ;)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heute Nacht würden sie den zweiten Ausbruchsversuch starten und dieser musste nun endlich Erfolg haben, ansonsten war alles zu spät. Dann würde unvermeidlich das eintreten was er hatte verhindern wollen: den Tod seines Bruders. Alles wofür der gekämpft hatte wäre somit umsonst gewesen. Zwar hätte er sein Gewissen damit beruhigen können das er es versucht hatte, aber so etwas wollte er nicht hinnehmen. Es musste einfach gelingen, koste es was es wolle.

Diese Gedanken schwirrten permanent in Michaels Kopf umher und ließen sich nicht auch nur eine Sekunde abschütteln.

Jedoch bohrte sich noch etwas anderes immer tiefer in seinen Geist ein und brachten sein Herz dazu sich schmerzhaft zusammen zu ziehen.

Sara...würde er sie nach dem Ausbruch jemals wiedersehen? Allein der Gedanke daran das er sie heut vielleicht das letzte Mal für den Rest seines Lebens sehen würde, versetzte ihm einen Stich. Wie hatte es diese Frau nur geschafft ihm in kürzester Zeit so den Kopf zu verdrehen?.

Waren es vielleicht ihr liebevolles Wesen oder die Tatsache, dass sie jeden gleich behandelte, egal was er verbrochen hatte?

Ein Seufzen entwich seinem Mund und er musste erst einmal tief durchatmen, da der ganze Gedankenstrudel ihm Schwindel bereitete.

„Alles klar Kumpel? Du wirkst wieder so nachdenklich", meldete sich Sucre vom Eingang der Zelle. Sie hatten gerade Ausgang, aber Michael war momentan nicht danach. Lieber war er allein und versuchte das Chaos in seinem Kopf zu beseitigen.

„Liegt wohl daran das ich nachdenke", meinte Michael trocken und schloss die Augen. Der Schwindel drohte Überhand zu nehmen und das wollte er verhindern.

Obwohl, vielleicht...

Ruckartig schoss er in die Höhe und stand mit einer schwankenden Bewegung auf. Doch im nächsten Moment befreute er es jedoch sofort wieder. Schwarze Punkte tanzten vor seinen Augen und er wankte hin und her. Hätte er nicht rechtzeitig nach dem Bettpfosten gegriffen, würde er sich jetzt auf dem Boden wiederfinden.

Sucre hatten geistesgegenwärtig ohne zu zögern nach einem Wärter gerufen und Michael auf das Bett verfrachtet, um vielleicht doch noch zu verhindern, das das Gesicht seines Freundes Bekanntschaft mit dem harten Betonboden machte.

„Du bleibst jetzt erst mal liegen bis der Kerl auftaucht", wieß der dunkelhäutige ihn an und Michael brachte nur ein schwaches Nicken zustande. Alles schien sich um ihn zu drehen und die schwarzen Punkte tanzten weiterhin vor seinen Augen herum.

Andererseits hatte er das gerade eben so gewollt. Momentan würde er nahezu alles tun um in die Ambulanz zu kommen. Zwar wäre er aufgrund seiner heutigen Insulinspritze sowieso wieder dort hingelangt, aber je früher desto besser. So kurz vor dem Ende wollte er so viel Zeit mit Sara verbringen wie nur irgend möglich.

Michael musste unbedingt mit ihr reden, sonst hatte er keine freie Minute mehr. Teils aus persönlichen Grund, teils aber auch wegen des Planes.

Zum ersten mal seit langer Zeit überwiegte etwas die Sorge um seinen Bruder. Etwas das er niemals hätte einplanen können.

Plötzlich schoben sich zwei Arme unter seinen Rücken und setzten ihn vorsichtig auf. Trotzdem hätte er am liebsten an Ort und Stelle auf den Boden gereiert. Er schwitzte fürchterlich und sein Kopf fühlte sich an als wäre er in Watte gepackt. Kurz gesagt: er fühlte sich beschissen.

Hatte ihn dieser ganze Stress etwas krank gemacht? Innerlich betete Michael dafür das dem nicht so war, dadurch würde die Flucht nur unnötig behindert werden.

„Kommen Sie mit, das sieht nicht gut aus", meinte der Wärter und zog ihn zu sich hoch. Sucre stand auf der anderen Seite und hatte die Aufgabe Michael ebenfalls zu stützen und bis zur Ambulanz zu befördern.

Davon bekam er jedoch nicht allzu viel mit da er vor lauter Schwindel und Hitze nicht mehr klar denken konnte und ihn die beiden mehr hinterher schliffen als das er versucht hätte aus eigener Kraft ein paar Schritte zu gehen. So hatte er sich das wahrlich nicht vorgestellt...

„Sie sollten nächstes mal besser aufpassen sonst kann es passieren das die Wunde nicht mehr richtig abheilt", Sara kümmerte sich gerade um einen Patienten der sich schon zum wiederholten Mal dieselbe Stelle aufgeschürft hatte und deswegen bei ihr gelandet war. Manchmal bemitleidete sie die Häftlinge regelrecht, auch wenn das laut ihres Arbeitsvertrages fehl am Platze war. Andererseits wollte sie nicht ihre Menschlichkeit verlieren und das verraten woran sie glaubte. Wie es schien war sie auch eine der wenigen die sich um so etwas Gedanken machten, aber sie konnte nicht anders.

Nachdem sie den Patienten vor die Tür begleitet hatte, machte sie sich an die Arbeit seine Krankenakte auf den neusten Stand zu bringen. Der Papierberg auf ihrem Schreibtisch wuchs von Tag zu Tag. Heute würde auch noch eine neue Ärztin nach Fox River kommen um sie bei der vielen Arbeit zu unterstützen.

Wie Sara erfahren hatte, war sie nebenbei noch Psychologin und sollte sich dem Fall Michael Scofield annehmen, der auf das gesamte Personal gleichermaßen Faszination ausübte, was nicht zuletzt an seiner perfekten Ausbildung lag. Doch da hatten sie nicht mit Sara gerechnet.

Sie hatte sich mit Händen und Füßen dagegen gewehrt ihn abzugeben, glücklicherweise hatte keiner so wirklich nach dem Grund gefragt. Sie beharrte einfach immer wieder darauf das von Michael keine Gefahr ausging und die Sache mit dem Psychologen somit nicht nötig war.

Die Tür wurde mit einem schnellen Ruck geöffnet und Sara fuhr erschrocken aus ihren Gedanken hoch. Mit wem hatte sie denn nun wieder die Ehre?

Sara warf einen Blick zur Tür und hätte am liebsten laut aufgeschrieen. Der Anblick der sich ihr dort bot, veranlasste ihr Herz dazu vor Panik schneller zu schlagen und sie stand wie angewurzelt da.

„Dr. Tancredi , es ist wirklich dringend. Ich habe Scofield in diesem Zustand in seiner Zelle gefunden und nun ist er nicht mehr ansprechbar", meldete sich der Wärter zu Wort und legte Michael mit Sucres Hilfe auf die Liege.

Endlich erwachte Sara aus ihrer Starre und hastete wie vom Donner gerührt durch den Raum zu ihrem Patienten. Die Anderen schickte sie unter größten Anstrengungen, nämlich ruhig zu bleiben, nach draußen und wandte sich dann wieder Michael zu.

Er sah gar nicht gut aus. Sein Atem ging unregelmäßig und immer wieder begann sein Körper zu zittern. Eindeutig Schüttelfrost, anscheinend hatte er sich durch das kalte Wetter eine Grippe eingefangen. Vielleicht war es aber auch nur eine stärkere Erkältung und er hatte noch einmal Glück gehabt.

Eilige wühlte die junge Frau in ein paar Schubladen und hatte dann endlich das gefunden wonach sie gesucht hatte: fürs erste würde sie ihm ein fiebersenkendes Mittel einflößen und dann würde sie beobachten ob sein Zustand sich besserte. Wenn das nicht der Fall war musste sie ihn eine Weile zur Beobachtung hier behalten.

Beunruhigt darüber das es ihm so plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung so schlecht ging, setzte sie sich auf den einzigsten Stuhl der neben der Liege stand und beobachtete ihn genau. Sie hatte selten die Gelegenheit dazu ohne das jemand dabei war, oder er es merkte. Wie konnte solch ein Mensch im Gefängnis landen? Eine Frage die sie sich immer und immer wieder stellte und doch keine Antwort darauf fand. Einzig und allein Michael würde es ihr sagen können, doch er bewahrte stillschweigen darüber.

Es verging eine ganze Weile in der sie einfach nur dasaß und ihn beobachtete, bis wieder Bewegung in seinen Körper kam und er unter großen Anstrengungen die Augen aufschlug. Sie wirkten matt und glanzlos und der sonst so aufgeweckte Ausdruck war Lustlosigkeit gewichen. Ein typisches Krankheitssyndrom.

„Wo bin ich?", fragte Michael mit krächzender Stimme und versuchte sie aufzurichten, doch Sara drückte ihn behutsam zurück auf die Liege. Unnötige Anstrengung war jetzt pures Gift für ihn.

„Ganz ruhig, keine Sorge Sie sind in der Ambulanz. Anscheinend haben sie sich eine starke Erkältung eingefangen. Liegt wohl an den kalten Temperaturen. Aber normalerweise ist so ein plötzliches auftreten wie bei Ihnen nur mit viel Stress verbunden", Sara beugte sich ein wenig nach vorne damit Michael nicht so laut sprechen musste.

„Kann sein. Mir ist kalt...", erneut begann sein Körper zu zittern und eine feine Gänsehaut bildete auf seinen Armen.

„Ich weiß, aber das legt sich sicher bald wieder. Das ist nur eine Frage der Zeit", bei diesen Worten hatte die Ärztin unbewusst nach Michaels Hand gegriffen und streichelte über seinen Handrücken. Es schien ihn zu beruhigen.

Minuten vergingen ohne das einer der beiden etwas sagte, bis Michael schließlich die Stille durchbrach:

„Sara ich...ich muss mit Ihnen reden. Es ist wichtig, aber bitte unterbrechen sie mich jetzt nicht."

Sara nickte, gespannt darauf was sie erwarten würde. Würde er sich ihr jetzt doch vollkommen öffnen?

„Ich werde fliehen. Noch heute Abend werde ich mit meinem Bruder hier ausbrechen, dazu brauche ich aber ihre Hilfe. Zu unserem Fluchtweg gehört auch die Ambulanz, aber da gibt es ein kleines Problem. Nachts werden die Türen verriegelt und wir hätten keine Möglichkeit hindurch zu kommen, es sei denn..."

„Sie bitten mich also das Gesetz zu brechen?", fragte sie ohne darauf zu achten ihn unterbrochen zu haben. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Hatte er das etwa die ganze Zeit nur getan um sie um den Finger zu wickeln um dann leichtes Spiel zu haben? Hatte sie Michael wirklich so falsch eingeschätzt?

„Nein", Michael holte tief Luft und schaute ihr direkt in die Augen, „ich bitte Sie nur einen Fehler zu machen."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued

So, wie schon oben erwähnt habe ich mich nicht so ganz an die Serie gehalten, aber das ist ja auch nur eine FF. Würde mich wie immer über Feedback freuen.


	3. Kapitel 3

Wollte euch nur bescheid geben das jetzt auch nicht angemeldete Personen ein Review schreiben können.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Nein", Michael holte tief Luft und schaute ihr direkt in die Augen, „ich bitte Sie nur einen Fehler zu machen."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Für Sara brach mit diesem Satz eine Welt zusammen. Der Schmerz überrollte sie wie eine Flutwelle aus Emotionen und sie musste sich erst einmal am Tisch abstützen. Er hatte sie die ganze Zeit nur benutzt, nur benutzt. Sich ihr Vertrauen erschlichen damit sie ihm bei diesem Ausbruch half. Wie konnte sie nur so dumm gewesen sein und denken das er alles ernst gemeint hatte? Er war ein Häftling, sie eine Ärztin. Das alles wäre zu schön gewesen um wahr zu sein. Sie und Michael...etwas das niemals sein konnte, obwohl sie es sich so innigst wünschte.

_Warte auf mich...es wird nicht immer so sein wie jetzt. In diesem Raum, an diesem Ort._

In Gedanken lachte sie bitter auf. Oh ja natürlich, wie konnte sie nur so dumm sein und ihm das glauben? Ja er hatte recht, es würde wirklich nicht immer so sein wie hier. Bald war er verschwunden und das einzigste was sie von ihm hatte war eine schmerzliche Erinnerung mehr in ihrem Leben. Musste sie sich das wirklich antun?

Wenn sie die Türe trotz allem verschloss, dann würde Michael sicher einen anderen Weg finden hier rauszukommen, solange bis er es geschafft hatte. Sie konnte es nicht verhindern das er ging, egal wie sie es drehte und wendete. Einzig und allein ihre Beherrschung und ihr Stolz hielten sie in diesem Moment davon ab vor Michael in Tränen auszubrechen und sich wie ein kleines quengeliges Kind zu verhalten. Sie war immerhin eine erwachsene Frau und konnte sich zusammenreißen. Wenn sie weinen würde, dann täte sie das heute Abend im stillen wenn sie alleine zu Hause war, aber nicht in der Gegenwart einer Person die ihr so viel bedeutete wie Michael, oder eher bedeutet hatte...

Seit seiner Bitte fühlte sie einfach nur noch eine riesige Wut in ihrem Inneren und wusste nicht mehr wo ihr der Kopf stand. Sie lachte bitter auf, es war schon erstaunlich wie man mit nur wenigen Worten etwas zerstören konnte. „Sara, alles ok mit Ihnen?"

Michaels besorgte Stimme ließ sie aufschauen, jedoch vermied sie es ihm direkt in die Augen zu schauen. Das hätte sie nicht durchgestanden, keinesfalls.

Ein höhnisches Lachen, direkt gefolgt von einem Kopfschütteln. So kannte Sara sich sonst nicht, normalerweise war sie eher ruhig und ließ sich durch nichts durcheinander bringen. Doch das hier hatte ihr förmlich den Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen und sie fand nichts an dem sie sich festhalten konnte.

„Ob es mir gut geht? Du...du fragst mich allen ernstes ob es mir gut geht?" Saras Stimme war gelassen, doch ihre zarten Finger gruben sich fest in ihren Kittel.

„Sara ich...", begann Michael bekümmert wurde jedoch von der ungewohnt harschen Stimme seines Gegenübers unterbrochen.

„Nein Michael. Vergiss es bitte, ich will nichts von alldem hören. Ich gebe dir jetzt etwas gegen das Fieber mit das du später nimmst. Ich...ich kann einfach nicht mehr. Geh bitte."

Sie stand auf und ging zu ihrem Schrank um noch einem Mittel gegen das Fieber zu suchen und wurde auch Gott sei Dank schnell fündig. Die junge Frau konnte Michaels Anwesenheit nicht mehr ertragen und wollte ihn so schnell es ging loshaben, so hart es auch klang.

Etwas unschlüssig stand dieser im Raum und musterte die Ärztin mit einem traurigen Blick. Er wusste was sie dachte und es schmerzte ihn. Mit der Zeit hatte er sie immer mehr ins Herz geschlossen, war ihr näher gekommen. Sie glaubte doch wohl nicht wirklich allen ernstes das es nur gespielt war, das er so kaltherzig war.

„Nur noch eine Frage Michael...War ich wirklich nur ein Teil deines Plans? War das", sie deutete auf die Seite unter dem sich sein Herz befand, „alles nur gespielt?"

Sie wollte die Antwort eigentlich nicht wissen, sie wollte sich nicht noch mehr verletzen. Hoffentlich brachten sie das jetzt schnell hinter sich, damit sie ihn nie mehr wieder sehen musste. Sie kannte Katy fragen ob sie das Insulinspritzen übernahm damit sie ihm nicht mehr über den Weg lief.

„Anfangs schon, ja. Anfangs musste ich hier sein. Doch dann...wollte ich hier sein."

„Natürlich."

Sara schüttelte traurig den Kopf, jetzt belog er sie auch noch nachdem er sie so verletzt hatte. Wie konnte man sich nur so in einem Menschen getäuscht haben wie in Michael?

„Verdammt Sara, es bringt mich um zu wissen das du es mir niemals glauben wirst. Was auch immer du über mich denkst, es geht hier um Lincoln. Lass ihn nicht für meine Fehler bezahlen."

Plötzlich stand er vor ihr und zog sie in eine Umarmung wie sie es vor ein paar Tagen getan hatte. Vielleicht konnte er ihr so beweisen das er es wirklich ernst meinte, das sie ihm etwas bedeutete.

„Michael... murmelte sie in seine T-Shirt hinein und inhalierte seinen Duft der ihr schon so oft die Knie weich gemacht hatte. Vielleicht würde es das letzte mal sein das sie in diesen Genuss kam ihm so nahe zu sein, vielleicht aber auch nicht. Doch darüber wollte sie jetzt nicht nachdenken. Selbst wenn er sie reingelegt hatte und bald verschwand, wollte sie diesen Moment dennoch genießen. Der Gedanke daran versetzte ihr zwar einen Stich, doch sie drängte ihn zur Seite und versuchte sich vorzustellen das alles in Ordnung war.

Nach einer Ewigkeit, so schien es zumindest für die Beiden, ließ er sie los und blickte ihr tief in die Augen.

Michael legte so viel Gefühl wie er nur konnte in seinen Blick und hoffte das sie ihn verstand, auch ohne Worte. Dann griff er nach ihrer Hand und nahm das fiebersenkende Mittel, drückte sie noch einmal kurz und verschwand dann ohne ein weiteres Wort aus der Ambulanz. Dort ließ er eine völlig verwirrte Sara zurück und wurde von einem Wärter in seine Zelle gebracht.

Hoffentlich ließ sie heute Abend die Türe zur Ambulanz offen damit sie fliehen konnten und endlich in Freiheit waren. Weg hier, weg von diesem scheußlichen Ort...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Los los los!", flüsterte Michael in der sicheren Dunkelheit und bahnte sich seinen Weg zur Tür des Untersuchungszimmers durch. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und seine Hände zitterten vor Aufregung. Doch er versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und setzte eine gleichgültige Miene auf. Die anderen sollten ihren Respekt vor ihm nicht verlieren, wenn sie überhaupt welchen ihm Gegenüber hatten.

Die anderen standen erwartungsvoll hinter ihm und warteten nur darauf das er endlich die Tür öffnete und sie mit den Arbeiten am Fenstergitter beginnen konnten. Er nickte den anderen zu ehe vorsichtig eine Hand an den Türknauf legte. Langsam begann er ihn herum zu drehen und mit jeder Sekunde wurde er angespannter, doch dann plötzlich...wurde er durch etwas und er ließ sich nicht mehr weiter drehen. Das konnte doch nicht möglich sein...

„Soso, du hast also alles im Griff?", C-Note funkelte ihn scharf an und die anderen schienen ebenfalls nicht wirklich davon begeistert zu sein.

Doch kein anderer sagte etwas, viel zu groß war die Bestürzung über das was hier gerade passiert war. Jetzt war es also entgültig vorbei...

Michael war schlecht und er musste sich irgendwo abstützen damit er nicht den Halt verlor. Es war als hätte ihm jemand den Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen. Er hatte versagt und somit eine menge Menschen ins Verderben gestürzt.

Betretenes Schweigen herrschte zwischen den Beteiligten und keiner machte auch nur eine Bewegung.

„Braucht ihr vielleicht das?", eine ihm nur allzu bekannte Stimme riss Michael aus seinen trüben Gedanken und der dreht sich langsam um. Und dort stand sie.

Wie ein rettender Engel der gekommen war um sie aus der tiefsten Hölle zu befreien. Sara Tancredi. Der Schlüssel baumelte an ihrem linken Zeigefinger.

„Sara", war alles was Michael hervorbrachte denn er hielt immer noch alles für eine Halluzination. Das konnte doch alles nicht sein oder? Sicher war er aufgrund des Rückschlages übergeschnappt und in Ohnmacht gefallen.

„Was machen Sie denn hier?", meldete sich nun Tweener zu Wort und blickte die Ärztin mit einem charmanten Lächeln an. Der wollte sie doch wohl nicht...

Glücklicherweise wurde er von Sara unterbrochen als er geraden den Mund aufmachen wollte. Schließlich hatten sie keine Zeit für so etwas.

„Warum ich hier bin? Nun ja Jungs. Wir haben noch einen Ausbruch zu erledigen."

Mit diesen Worten schob sie Sucre und Abruzzi zur Seite, da sie sich vor der Tür aufgebaut hatten und steckte dann den Schlüssel in das schmale Schloss.

Wie in Zeitlupe drehte sie den Knauf herum und öffnete dann die Türe, was alle mit einem erleichterten aufseufzen quittierten.

Jede Minute war nun kostbar und sie mussten sich beeilen, sie mussten hier raus bevor die Zellen kontrolliert wurden.

Michael warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. Sie hatten noch 15 Minuten. Es war allerhöchste Zeit hier rauszukommen. Nachdem sie mithilfe eines Feuerwehrschlauches und dem Aufzug das Gitter am Fenster entfernt hatten, öffnete Michael es und der erste kletterte über die Leitung auf die andere Seite.

„Lasst mich hier...", kam es von Westmoreland, welcher sich erschöpf auf den Boden sinken ließ. Blut sickerte aus seiner Wunde und er war leichenblass.

Es befanden sich nur noch Charles, Sara, Sucres Cousin und Michael in dem kleinen Raum.

„Bitte geh...", stöhnte Charles und hob sich die Seite, „Mit dem Geld müsste es dir möglich sein zu fliehen.."

„Welches Geld?", Michael hatte sich vor ihm niedergekniet und sah mehr und mehr das Leben aus seinen Augen weichen.

„Das ich damals gestohlen habe...du weißt schon...Es ist in Utah...unter einem großen Silo. Es müsste genug sein...ah...um es zu teilen. Um sich Peinlichkeiten zu ersparen musste die Polizei damals lügen...was sie Summe...betraf. Es war nicht nur eine Million...es waren fünf."

Dann blieb er regungslos und Michael begann an ihm zu rütteln. Doch es war zwecklos, er war an seiner Bauchverletzung gestorben.

„Charles...nein...bitte!", immer noch versuchte Michael ihn zu rütteln, doch er blieb regungslos.

Sara, die sich immer noch im Raum befand legte ihm von hinten eine Hand auf die Schulter und meinte tröstend: „Es war besser so Michael. Das hat ihm eine Menge erspart, du hast doch gesehen wie er gelitten hat. Hier hätte er keine Zukunft mehr gehabt. Und jetzt kommt wir müssen hier raus."

„Wir?"

„Ja wir. Ich werde mitkommen. Gibt es irgendwelche Probleme damit?" Sara schien das ganze Todernst zu meinen. Wieso sollte sie mitkommen wollen?

„Warum?" Michael hatte sich bereits wieder aufgerappelt und stand nun Sara gegenüber.

„Verdammt Michael ist das denn jetzt wichtig?! Das erkläre ich dir schon wenn wir in Sicherheit sind. Jetzt ist keine Zeit für Erklärungen!", meinte sie barsch und stellte sich auf das Fensterbrett. Sie wollte doch wohl nicht wirklich da rüber klettern und mit ihnen kommen? Sie hatte doch ein geregeltes Leben, wieso sollte sie das aufgeben wollen?

Aber sie hatte recht, jetzt war keine Zeit für Erklärungen und er konnte sie auch nicht umstimmen. Jetzt mussten sie beide Handeln.

Nachdem Sara endlich drüben war, war nun Sucres Cousin an der Reihe, doch er ließ Michael den Vortritt.

„Du zuerst, ich kann das nicht!"

Dieser nickte nur und hangelte sich dann mit seiner verbleibenden Kraft auf die andere Seite. Das leichte Fieber das er noch hatte machte ihm dabei schwer zu schaffen. Mit jedem Meter den er zurücklegte sackte die Leitung ein Stück ab und irgendwann riss sie ab.

Schmerzhaft prallte Michael gegen die Steinmauer.

Unten standen bereits die Wachleute mit ihren bissigen und kläffenden Hunden. Michael schluckte und schloss die Augen damit ihm nicht schwindelig wurde.

„Gib mir deine Hand", meinte Lincoln von oben und konnte es zum Glück noch rechtzeitig schaffen ihn nach oben zu ziehen ehe die Wärter ihn erreicht hatten. Für Sucres Cousin kam jedoch jede Hilfe zu spät: er wurde geschnappt, keiner wusste jedoch was danach mit ihm passierte. Sie waren bereits verschwunden und hofften nun so weit wie möglich zu rennen damit sie einen großen Vorsprung hatten.

Doch, die Flucht war erst der Anfang...

Hoffentlich ging euch das nicht zu schnell, aber ich wusste nicht wie ich es sonst schreiben sollte. Jetzt ist also die liebe Sara dabei, jedoch werdet ihr noch nicht erfahren wieso. Teilweise hab ich auch ein paar Sätze aus der Originalserie benutzt, ich hoffe ich habe sie richtig wiedergegeben. Wie immer freue ich mich über Feedback.


End file.
